Cotton Candy and Sweet Things
by I Love Pinky
Summary: Kenshin-gumi are going to the amusement park. Will Kenshin and Kaoru finally confess their love for each other? Read and find out. KK RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't won't Rurouni Kenshin whatsoever, sad isn't it?  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone!!! I decided to write a funny Kenshin fanfic, cause I feel like it. ^_^ I don't write to well, so this might not be the greatest story ever. Well, here is goes.  
  
*~Cotton Candy and Sweet Things~* By: I love pinky  
  
Chapter 1: Advertisements  
  
*Setting: Kamiya Dojo  
  
"Hey Yahiko!!!!" Kaoru screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Oh shut up raccoon girl, what are you so happy about?" Yahiko sighed looking depressed.  
  
"Cheer up Yahiko, today is a wonderful day, and I got a surprise for you."  
  
"Oh yea?" Yahiko was getting more annoyed by Kaoru every second.  
  
"I'll tell you later, were are Kenshin and Sano?"  
  
"I think Sano is still at his place, and Kenshin went grocery shopping. What's your surprise anyway?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, when Kenshin and Sano are here. Let's just say it has something to do with getting out of this Dojo."  
  
"Yea, whatever."  
  
Kaoru kneeled down by Yahiko. "What's wrong? Did you have a fight with Tsubame?" she joked around.  
  
"No, it has nothing to do with her, can I boy just have some peace and quite once in a while."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave you alone."  
  
Suddenly, the front gate of the Dojo opened.  
  
"Kenshin's here!"  
  
Kenshin walked to the kitchen, and set down the grocery. Kaoru ran to the kitchen to greet the tired Kenshin.  
"Hey Kenshin, I'm grad you're back." Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin smiled at her sweetly.  
  
"You have been gone a long time Kenshin, I was so worried."  
  
"Gomennasai, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot I have some new for you all. I'll tell you at lunch since Sano probably will be around looking to get some free food."  
  
"All right, Kaoru-dono. I will be preparing lunch now." Kenshin started washing the vegetable.  
  
Kaoru stepped outside to give Kenshin some space. She walked around the dojo and sat down under a sakura tree. She sat there thinking to herself. Well, mostly about Kenshin. I mean, come on she was obviously in love with that guy, yet none of them were brave enough to tell each other. A peddle of sakura fell on her lap. She admired the wonderful hue of the flower. She wished that she was just as pretty as the sakura so she can finally notice her. But Kenshin does notice her.  
  
Kenshin was cutting up the vegetables in the kitchen. As he was cutting them, it reminded him of all the people he killed and the lives he taken away. But then, out of the blues, he remember Kaoru and how she didn't care about his past. How she always cared about him, even though if it was just a small thing like a paper cut. He liked Kaoru a lot, and I mean a lot. Yep, he loved her too.  
  
After half an hour, Kenshin served lunch. Everyone gather round the table, and Sano was there too. He just couldn't resist the smell of food, since he was always hungry.  
  
"Hey everyone, I have an announcement to make." Kaoru reached into her pocket and took out a sheet of paper. "Take a look." She handed the paper to Kenshin.  
  
"Oro? An amusement park?"  
  
"Yep, and it's newly built. I thought that everyone had been working so hard lately, and I think it's time for us to take a break. This place is in Tokyo, so we don't have problem of going there. What do u say?"  
  
Sano and Yahiko grabbed for the paper.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, do you think we have enough money for it? I mean, this look pretty expensive."  
  
"Don't worry Kenshin, just leave the money matter to me. So everyone, what do you think?" Yahiko and Sano stared at the paper, it's like there is an invisible line connecting to it.  
  
"Yeah! We're going to the amusement park!" Yahiko and Sano go up and did their happy dance. ^_^  
  
"Hehehe, it looks like they agree with me, so let's go." Kaoru grinned.  
  
Kenshin grinned back.  
  
A/N: Well, there goes one chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. I will update soon so please look forward to it. ^_^ read and rate 


	2. Are We There Yet?

Disclaimer: I don't won't Rurouni Kenshin whatsoever, sad isn't it?  
  
Author's Note: Hey people, I'm continuing this story cause I'm bored. I was hoping my Rurouni Kenshin tape would come today, but I guess it won't. I'm so sad. Oh well, now I have to wait till Monday, cause the mail people don't work on new years day or Sunday.  
  
*~Cotton Candy and Sweet Things~* By: I love pinky Chapter 2: Are We There Yet?  
  
*Setting: Kamiya Dojo  
  
It was a bright and sunny day, I perfect day to go the to amusement park. The Kenshin-gumi packed food, water, and other stuff need for the trip. Kaoru hired a horse carriage to take them to the amusement park, and he was waiting outside.  
  
"Ok people, let's go!" Kaoru shouted out in a cheery mood.  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano all got into the carriage with their stuff. Not soon after the carriage began to move, it picked up speed.  
  
"Um.. Driver, are you sure we going in the right direction?" Kaoru questioned.  
  
The driver didn't answer, but gave a tiny smirk on his face. Kaoru was getting scared now that the carriage was in the forest. Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano didn't really notice, they just stared out the window.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Yahiko wined.  
  
Kenshin notice the time and stared to get suspicious too. "Kaoru- dono, shouldn't we be there by now, it's getting quite dark and I seen no signs of an amusement park anywhere."  
  
Suddenly, the carriage took a harsh turn that made the whole gang fall on their sides. After the turn, the carriage stopped.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Yahiko shouted at the driver.  
  
"Enough of this!" Sano demanded. "I'm getting hungry, can we go to a restaurant first Jo-chan?"  
  
"I'm getting out of this carriage, my butts hurting sitting in here," Yahiko turned the door knob on the carriage, but it won't turn. "What the . get me out of here!"  
  
Then the driver came and peeked through the window. "I'm afraid that isn't going to happen, little boy."  
"What does that mean?" Sano was getting impatient, "Let me out of here!" he started banging on the door, but it was made out of steel so soon his hands were red.  
  
"Kenshin, what's going on?" Kaoru was getting scared.  
  
"I don't know Kaoru-dono, but this man seem to have a problem with us, perhaps to settle a score in the past."  
  
" Hey Battousai, correction, us MEN." The driver snapped his finger, and bunch of men came out behind the tree. They started to pile logs under and around the carriage.  
  
"Kenshin, I think they are going to set the carriage on fire," Kaoru said frighten.  
  
"There is no need to worry Kaoru-dono, that there isn't. Everything will be fine." Kenshin gave Kaoru a little smile.  
  
Kaoru saw the glittering in Kenshin's violet eyes, and all her worries went away. She wasn't scared anymore, not with Kenshin by her side.  
  
On the other hand, Yahiko and Sano were cursing the enemies, saying that they want to get out. But they didn't listen, and started to splash oil on the logs.  
  
"Oh no, they are going to get us on fire!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
In a matter on second, the logs were lit, the men smirked evilly and then they left.  
  
"Well, Battousai, have a nice trip to hell, hahaha." The driver laughed.  
  
"Kenshin! What are you just sitting there for, do something." Yahiko complained.  
  
The carriage was heating up, but Kenshin didn't care. With a slash of his sword, he sliced the door in half. The Kenshin-gumi got out of the carriage, and ran into the forest, leaving the fire.  
  
"Whew.. I thought we were goners." Sano said out of breath. "I didn't know a sakabatou can be that strong, good job Kenshin."  
  
"Yea. So busu, what are we going to do now, we are in the forest, and I don't see anything in sight. No person or a thing, just bunch of trees."  
  
"Umm... Kenshin, can you jump on a tree and see where the main road is, or an inn?"  
  
"Sure Kaoru-dono."  
  
Kenshin using his skills to jump on the very top of a pine tree and looked far out into the forest. "Umm.. Kaoru-dono, Yahiko is right, there isn't anything here except trees, and I don't see the main road or an inn anywhere."  
  
" Oh great, no FOOD!" Sano wined.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Yahiko questioned Kenshin.  
  
"ORO?"  
  
A/N: Hey that's the second chapter of this story. Somehow, it completely took a wrong turn. I don't know why, I'm guess I'm just trying to add some action to it. But the title of this story sounds like a calming situation with no fighting, but just K+K. Well, it's not, well not K+K yet. But soon there will be K+K, and a lot of it too. I might even have to change the rating. Well, maybe, I don't know, let's just see how this story goes. It's PG so far right? It's probably is like G right now, but I'm sure there will be a lot of K+K moments coming on. Hey if you got a good idea for the next chapter of this story, please tell me, I'm dying to know. Well. Please read and rate too. Bye bye, peace out. 


End file.
